


Promessa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato alla Christmas Challenge!VIGILIA DI NATALE  Parola: Promessa





	Promessa

Promessa

 

Chichi strinse la sfera dalle quattro stelle sentendola gelida sotto le dita, davanti al viso arrossato le si condensava il fiato e il vento freddo le faceva ondeggiare. Le iridi nere erano liquide e sentiva le narici pizzicare, le guance le bruciavano. Alzò la testa osservando le stelle brillare sopra i Monte Paoz. Si appoggiò la mano sul petto e avvertì delle fitte all’altezza del cuore. Lo spettro di Goku la abbracciò da dietro, chiuse gli occhi e le baciò il collo.

“Ti prometto che tornerò da te e ci sarà un Natale in cui saremo di nuovo una famiglia” sussurrò.

Chichi sgranò gli occhi sentendo la voce del marito, si voltò di scatto e guardò la sua casa.

Si appoggiò la mano sul ventre rigonfio e avanzò verso l’abitazione, i piedi le affondavano nel manto di neve e sentiva la pelle congestionata. Osservò il fumo uscire dal camino della sua casa. Guardò la superficie bianca della sua casa, avvertì gli occhi bruciare e si leccò le labbra sentendole screpolate.

“Sarà meglio iniziare a preparare il cenone per la vigilia” bisbigliò.


End file.
